wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Confidence the NightWing
coding by bookss \ please do not steal C O N F I D E N C E PLEASE DO NOT USE THIS CHARACTER WITHOUT JADE'S PERMISSION! THANK YOU! Confidence '''was a male NightWing that lived to be 37 years total. He was one of the students at the NightWing academy during Darkstalker's time. A widely-known classmate at school, yet not included in a definite story plot in the Wings of Fire series, Confidence was a bright, passionate dragon who loved debating, knowledge, and finding out the perfect solutions to problems of all sorts. '''a p p e a r a n c e | ☆ ☆ ☆ Confidence looked like a normal NightWing - except that he had no horns, due to a genetic mutation. Unusually large for his age, as a dragonet Confidence could seem full-grown to others who hadn't met him before. p e r s o n a l i t y Confidence was an avid learner and loved reading, studying, and soaking up every piece of knowledge he could find. Most of all, he enjoyed testing and challenging that information to its limits with other dragons. Nothing excited him more than a good debate, whether it was about history, science, or even other NightWings! His quick-thinking, charismatic, and sometimes manipulative words came in handy when trying to prove points, and his amazing ability to learn things easily energized him even more. However, Confidence could be insensitive and intolerant, even without meaning to. He could get so invigorated in his ideas that he never stopped to consider others', thinking that only his opinion was the best opinion. When he debates with others, he could get so "into it" that he didn't realize he might be tearing others' beliefs and feelings down. He also misjudged others very easily and could assume things that weren't true about them. h i s t o r y " Confidence was born in the original NightWing kingdom to two Nightwings-Honesty and Defender. He was entered into the NightWing school at two years old, a young age for most students, but Confidence was so bright and enthusiastic about learning that he was soon a favorite among all the teachers. However, Confidence didn't have the same spark with the other NightWing students he met. To them, he came across as hot-tempered and hard to be around, and they didn't like the fact that he enjoyed spending time debating reasons, facts, and ideas during group projects, rather than just accepting things the way they were taught. Because of these traits, and his sometimes insensitive and picky views, other classmates learned to stay away from him as much as they possibly could. However, just when Confidence turned five, something unexpected happened that literally changed his life. While he was hurrying to transfer from a class, he accidentally bumped into Listener, who was looking for Clearsight. Not knowing that she was a mindreader yet, Confidence was surprised when Listener asked him if she could meet him in the library before rushing off. Coincidentally, that meeting that took place at the library a few hours later was the start of a long and happy friendship. As the years went by, Listener encouraged Confidence to make more friends. You can imagine that at first, this was a bit awkward for Confidence as he tried to reach out to the dragonets that had shunned him earlier. But as time went on, Confidence found himself surrounded by many classmates, who, as he took time to know them, seemed to actually, truly like him and like being around him. By the end of his time at school, Confidence was surrounded by friends of all sorts and types. When he left school, friends weren't the only thing Confidence was blessed to have. Ever since they met, Listener had been an influence in Confidence's life. She was always the one pushing him to start new relationships, and extend his view of things, and he was always the one pushing her to embrace her mindreading skills and take use of them. During a prosperous friendship, Confidence and Listener did the unthinkable: they fell in love with each other. After they graduated school, Confidence and Listener settled into a small cave to start a life together. Soon, they had their first daughter, Twilight, and became a real family. A year after Twilight was born, Confidence was offered the history teaching job at the NightWing academy, since Professor Truthfinder was retiring. Confidence accepted the post, and he and his family moved into one of the NightWing villages, which was closer to the school. Around this time, Listener had another child- this time a male dragonet named Fierceheart. Meanwhile, Darkstalker disappeared, as well as Clearsight, leaving Listener devastated and grieving for her friend. A year after Clearsight and Darkstalker had disappeared, Confidence and Listener had yet another child, Clearseeker. Later that year the NightWings decided to evacuate the NightWing Kingdom (because of Darkstalker). Confidence and Listener at first planned to evacuate with the others, but instead they ended up escaping a different way, in order to provide a better life for their family. They settled in one of the deserted islands near the edge of the Pyrrhian border and made a new future for themselves, one without danger or uncertainty. Around the time his dragonets were fully grown, Confidence died of old age, with Listener following a few years behind. With sadness in their hearts, Twilight, Fierceheart, and Clearseeker buried Confidence and Listener's bodies on the island shore. After both their parents died, the three left the serene island to search for the other NightWings that had evacuated the NightWing Kingdom and, hopefully, rejoin them. a b i l i t i e s / w e a k n e s s e s Confidence had normal NightWing abilities. He was quick-witted and was able to learn things easily, but, regretfully, he had no special powers or abilities, although he had always wondered what being born with animus magic or mind reading skills would be like. Confidence was very good at fighting with words, but had always been slow in physical combat. He found himself clumsy and awkward whenever he fought, flew, or was doing anything physical and quick. This turned out to be very awful sometimes, especially when he was trying to defend himself or fly faster than he usually did. l i k e s / d i s l i k e s Confidence enjoyed knowledge in all of its forms. He also enjoyed scrolls, strategy, writing his own scrolls, dragons who actually seemed to like him, debating, clever wordplay (puns, quips, etc.), strategic games, his family, mangoes, pineapples, botany, music, art, scavengers, puzzles of any sort, and history. However, Confidence couldn't stand trivial noise, thinking about practical things, physical activity, dragons who actively disliked him, cantaloupe, randomness, parodies, laziness, cliches, irony, offensive debates, anger, frustration, stress, and losing or giving up. r e l a t i o n s h i p s Parents Confidence had always loved his parents and appreciated their support, even when he didn't connect with them as well as he should have in the past. Occasionally there were still arguments, but for the most part, their relationship was pretty smooth. Listener When Confidence met Listener, he had no idea that he would eventually fall in love with this peppy, talented dragonet. Listener was really the heart behind what caused him to change his life, and he would never intentionally do anything to harm her. Sometimes, Confidence and Listener fought passionately about things, but they always made up in the end, agreeing to a compromise that suited both of them. Twilight When Twilight was born, Confidence adored her right away. This father and daughter had a wonderfully long and prosperous relationship, except for a few squabbles here and there. Confidence once remarked that if he had a favorite child, it would have to be Twilight. Fierceheart Unlike Twilight, Fierceheart's relationship with Confidence was more difficult. Fierceheart had been born with Confidence's strong will and argumentative nature, and because of this, father and son constantly fought about everything (In fact, they fought so much that Listener once asked Confidence why he was so hard on his kid!). However, there is evidence that Confidence cared for Fierceheart and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Near Confidence's death, Listener observed that "there seemed to be an unspoken alliance between the two." Clearseeker Confidence was shown to love his youngest daughter, Clearseeker, as much as Fierceheart and Twilight, but he never seemed to have the same personal relationship with her as he did with his other children. To him, Clearseeker seemed more distant, which was due to the fact that Clearseeker preferred to spend time with her mother. However, after Confidence died, Clearseeker told her mate, Promisekeeper, "Confidence was a good father to me. I loved him a lot, even though it may not have been as obvious." q u o t e s "Right. And who's to say it won't work?" ---- Confidence about one of his ideas "You're not serious. No, no, no. No, that can't be possible!" ---- Confidence trying to disprove a theory "You know, just because it hasn't worked before doesn't mean it won't work. Let me keep trying, alright?" ---- Confidence trying to fix a problem "This is the right way to go. I'm sure of it!" ---- Confidence talking to Listener "Mom and Dad, I know that I haven't been the best son in Pyrrhia, and I regret that I've sometimes hurt you. But I met a dragon named Listener, and with her help I'm going to be better." '' ---- Confidence talking to Defender and Honesty ''"Listener, how could you ever think something like that? Before you came into my life, I was just a dragonet, with only knowledge to keep me busy. I was constantly fighting, constantly trying to shape things into what I thought they should be. But after I met you, my whole life changed. Look at me now! I've learned to be open to other ideas than mine, and I've found friendship! Listener, please stay with me." ---- Confidence declaring his love to Listener t r i v i a *The character Confidence was originally created for Treas' MBTI Contest and ended up winning third place. * Confidence is defined as the feeling or belief that one can rely on someone or something. * Confidence and Listener's daughter, Clearseeker, is named after Clearsight, as is Fathom and Indigo's dragonet, Clearpool. * Confidence is related to Deathbringer the NightWing, because his daughter, Clearseeker, met and had a son with a NightWing named Promisekeeper, and their descendants eventually had Deathbringer. * A shipfic involving Confidence and Listener has been put up by TreasurefindertheConcerned! Read it here. Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters